


Majesty

by BlindBunny



Series: Songs [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur kills his father, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Kid Mordred (Merlin), M/M, Mpreg, Plot change, Pregnant Merlin (Merlin), Some Plot, Uther Pendragon Dies (Merlin), Uther burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBunny/pseuds/BlindBunny
Summary: Inspired by Apashe - Majestyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSbVLB2TU3I





	Majesty

The king woke up feeling uneasy like there was a knot in his stomach and one in his throat. It left him feeling like he was going to vomit so he dismissed the servant girl that came up with his breakfast, telling her to pick up the plates and bring them back to the kitchen.

_I will eat after I see to the peasants_, he told himself. No matter what, Uther wasn't going to dismiss the people of his kingdom just because he was feeling a bit unwell. With that in mind and with the help of a servant, Uther was dressed and out of his chambers in record time. No one expected him to be there just yet so at his entrance, few of the maids scattered away from each other and getting back to work, wiping the dust and cleaning the floors.

Uther barks for them to hurry and they do so in silence while he makes himself comfortable on the throne.

It takes a while but the moment they're finished, a guard comes in and announces that villagers are already forming a line so the doors open wide and the first two are allowed in. Uther sighs in relief at the sight of only two people, knowing they're going to argue over something and the king is not in the mood for more than 2 voices yelling over each other. 

The two men don't argue as Uther expected, they walk in calmly with their chins up and shoulders raised in tension. There is a scream of pain right outside the throne room, sounding just like the guard that announced audience time with the peasants. 

"Guards!" He yells, and someone rushes in but they're not guards of Camelot, simple villagers armed with swords and crossbows. "What is the meaning of this?" He demands, wanting to seem in charge even if the situation was against him. "Arthur..." He breathes out in shock as his own son enters the room with his sword raised, pointing right at his father. Behind him is a lithe man, pale and with gold glowing eyes. 

"Father." Arthur greets. 

"Uther Pendragon, we finally meet." 

"Who are you and what have you done to my son? Bewitched him, didn't you?" The pale man smirks, tilting his head innocently. "Bewitched the entire kingdom!" Uther accuses. 

"Oh I could but I didn't need to. Your son loves me just the way I am and your people hate you above anything else. I didn't need to bewitch anyone." The man nods at the peasants and before he knows it, Uther is being thrown off the throne. "Too bad that your son had to fall in love with the thing you hate the most. A sorcerer." 

"Not just any sorcerer, Merlin. No need to be modest. I'm sure father has heard of you before. Or perhaps, he has heard about Emrys." Arthur smirks at his father's widened eyes. The man clearly has heard of him, how could he not? Every time he burns someone at the stake, the sorcerers yell out for Emrys, saying they would be honored dying for him in order to protect him. What Uther hasn't known is that Merlin was in the hiding, staying as far away from Camelot as possible after his relationship with Arthur started to blossom into what it is today. Every time Arthur sneaked Merlin into the kingdom to help the peasants with his magic, random sorcerers confessed up and were burned when accusations of sorcery were made.

Finally, Emrys has had enough.

"What do you think, Uther? Am I pretty enough to be queen?" Merlin asks teasingly, one hand sneaking up Arthur's chest to finally rest on his neck, thumb massaging the outstanding veins. "What's with that look? You didn't think you were going to rule forever, did you? That would be silly!"

"No, but I thought my son would be competent enough to take my place. Considering he let himself be charmed, I guess I was wrong." Arthur is the one to reach forward and grab his father by the back of his neck, throwing him forward and even further away from the throne.

"Regardless." The prince takes a seat. He beckons Merlin forward with his hand until the warlock is close enough to be kissed if he were to lean down but Arthur kisses his barely-there pregnant belly instead. "I believe it's time for a new king, don't you?" He asks the people, basking in their following enthusiastic screams as if it was pure music. "The prince is old enough with an heir of his own on the way. Don't you find that reason enough for me to take over, father?" 

"What heir?"

"The one Merlin will conceive for me, of course!" His tone is filled with amusement as if it is an obvious statement.

"A strong prince is on his way, Uther. A dragon born." Merlin whispers, turning to face the man's back. "You should feel proud. Purer blood has never stepped foot in this kingdom before me and him. He will rule like no other when his time comes. But of course, you will be kneeling for him way before he is born." 

"I will not be kneeling for anyone. Never." Uther knows very well where he stands, in a 'kneel or die' situation where he would rather die than submit.

A loud snap is echoing in the room and Uther finds himself forcefully turning around towards the throne and kneeling properly. No one has moved a muscle, only invisible hands holding him in place with his head bowed and jaw closed tightly. 

"You're obviously of no use." Arthur decides.

"What shall we do with him?" Asked a villager, mace ready in hand. 

"Merlin was kind enough to suggest imprisonment but since Uther is nothing but disrespectful... He shall burn." Arthur speaks in a hopeful whisper, looking at his father as if he is already burning. "We don't need to make it public, do we? I'm sure Kilgharrah will be more than happy to set him on fire."

"Oh, believe me, there's nothing else he would rather do." Merlin, Uther realizes, speaks with not only hate in his voice but also sorrow and melancholy.

Uther realizes this is a man that deserves a crown.

**Two years later**

"Arthur, my love, put him down." Although worried, Merlin can't help but smile at the sound of Odi's sweet giggles. "I doubt you want him to empty his stomach on you right before the accolade." 

Arthur catches Odi with practiced ease, finally putting him down only to watch him stumble backward and fall on his back. The little boy's always-glowing-gold eyes fall on Merlin, his chubby hand reaching out as if saying 'save me'. Merlin kisses his outstretched hand before pulling him to his feet to plant kisses all over his face.

"Sweet Odi, what has your father done to you?" His clothes are all wrinkled and now there are green patches all over them from falling onto the grass. 

"Can't you just magic it away?" Arthur asks, though smirking because he knows the answer to that.

"If I would magic everything away then our servants will have no work left. Gwen is still upset that I used magic to fix Morgana's dress instead of letting her sew it." Odi is gently pushed towards George who is as prepared as always with a fresh set of clothing folded neatly over his forearm. "Be glad I'm not sending you to change into a clean armor." Merlin says, shifting his attention towards a few druids boys playing with wooden swords on the training grounds. He yells for them to be careful and they smile at him before getting back to playing, this time moving slower.

"My queen is so demanding today." Arthur teases and it earns him a playful slap. "Come on, my love. We have an accolade to attend."

The king kisses his husband's hand gingerly as if Merlin would bruise from the mere touch. Odi is running to them, his chubby form dressed in new clothing and behind him, a unicorn pulls at George's scarf until it comes out of the collar of the blue shirt he's wearing and the servant is both scared and angry at the same time.

Gwen is attending to Morgana not far from them, wiping her armor one last time just to make sure it's spotless for the accolade while little Mordred holds Morgana's hand. The little boy is trying to get his adoptive mother to smile and succeeds by creating small, glowing blue butterflies that fly around Morgana's figure and resting in her hair. 

Merlin smiles up at the sky, happy with how things turned out. He knew before Uther's death that Arthur was going to have a hard time at first, and he did, but they got through it together and now magic is once more legal, with dragons flying the sky above Camelot and unicorns and griffins visiting the city to play with the kids. Druids started coming in 2 weeks after Uther's death, bringing along little Mordred who is now under Morgana's protection. 

What used to be Merlin's worst nightmare, to walk the grounds of Camelot, is now heaven he had to make by hand. But it's heaven nonetheless and he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
